


Surveillance

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Leia & Enfys are tasked with a simple mission - observe. It doesn't go to plan though.





	Surveillance

_Observe,_ they instructed, _report back the movements of the Empire. Don’t do anything but watch._ Leia had listened carefully to her father and Mon Mothma, her expression serious to mask the fact that inside she was excited. In fact, she was so enthusiastic about finally being given a mission that she had hardly slept the night before in anticipation. And, the best part? It was who she would be working with. Leia couldn't believe her luck, she was going to be working with  _the_ Enfys Nest, the woman she'd heard so many stories about. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This must seem boring for you.” Leia observed. She knew Enfys was a leader, a fighter who had been in battles and completed dangerous missions. Leia wondered what Enfys thought of this ‘mission’, worried that, perhaps, she saw it as babysitting.

Enfys shrugged, “It’s all important. Not everything has to end in a fight.”

Leia nodded, still unsure whether, perhaps, Enfys was just being kind to her. The trudged in companionable silence along the dusty path winding through the mountain. Leia wanted to ask Enfys a million questions about what it was like being out in the field but she held back, not wanting to annoy her. But, _oh,_ she was curious. Just as she thought she might ask just _one_ question, Enfys came to a halt. 

"There." She pointed, looking towards a small but fortified Imperial base.

Leia peered at the site, her first ever view of an actual Imperial out-post, and wondered if they'd actually be able to observe anything. It looked terribly quiet and there didn't seem to be any ships flying in or out. "Right, so we watch."

"Yes. But....where..." Enfys murmured, as she took in the narrow, rock-strewn ridge that they stood on. "Ah."

Leia followed Enfys as she strode over to a large boulder, which would provide enough cover to keep watch on the base. They settled down on the dusty ground, removing their comms devices just in case they needed to record any observations.

It was much more boring than Leia had imagined, and after a long time of just watching and nothing happening, she began to wonder if this base was even in use. "Do you think anything will happen?"

"I'm not sure. Usually these places have some activity, it is a weapons store after all. I'd be surprised if no-one comes."

Crawling forward, Enfys went to the edge of the ledge, "Actually, I think I see something-"

She turned around, gesturing for Leia to come and join her, but the rock was crumbly and loose at the edge and within seconds Enfys fell backwards, the ground tumbling away underneath her, and she grasped desperately for something to hold on to. Leia threw herself to the ground, managing to grab one of her hands.

“Hold on.” Leia muttered, gritting her teeth. "I've got you."

Enfys swung her other hand up, gripping Leia’s firmly. Pulling with all her strength, Leia managed to help Enfys clamber over the side and back on to solid ground. For a moment, they lay in silence next to each other, sweating and breathing heavily from the exertion, before bursting out into relieved laughter. 

They lapsed into silence and sat up, turning to observe the base once more.

"Well, I suppose that will tell us if anyone is there." Enfys noted, with a sly smile.

And sure enough, minutes later, two stormtroopers appeared and began making their way to where Leia and Enfys hid.

"Should we go?" Leia asked.

"We can't. They'll see us immediately from down there. And we can't let them identify us."

Leia nodded, her heart began to beat faster and her palms became sweaty as she reached for her blaster. _This is it,_ she thought. She reminded herself that she had trained for this, she could easily defend herself, she was strong and fast.

Before long, the stormtroopers appeared at the other end of the ledge and began to look around for the source of the falling rocks. Enfys and Leia huddled behind a large boulder, holding their blasters steadily, they looked at one another meaningfully. Both knew what the other was thinking - this was no longer an surveillance mission. They might have to defend themselves.

"Stun. Don't kill. I'll shoot the rocks to get them to turn around." Enfys whispered quickly, and she carefully aimed her blaster at the side of the mountain in front of the stormtroopers and blasted. A shower of stones and powdery dust burst forth.

The stormtroopers turned to face the disturbance, and Leia jumped up shooting them both in the back, causing them to fall swiftly to the ground, stunned.

“Good shots.” Enfys nodded, impressed.

“Thanks.” Leia beamed.

"We don't have much time, come on." 

They ran over to the motionless stormtroopers and briskly relived them of their comms devices, plugging them into their own. They downloaded the relevant information they needed and returned the devices to where they came from.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

Bail shook his head, “You were just supposed to observe, to gather information.”

“And we _did.”_ Leia replied firmly, dropping their two comms devices on the table. “We downloaded the layout of the base, the calendar of movements, list of weapons. It's all here."

Bail and Mon exchanged an impressed look. 

"I suppose that although the method was..." Mon searched for the right word. "Unconventional. The results will be very helpful. Thank you Princess, thank you Enfys."

Leia couldn't stop smiling. Her first mission had been a success.

"Perhaps we might work together again?" Enfys suggested. "Since we make such a good team?"

"Yes!" Leia blurted, before continuing in a more measure manner. "That is, if we're needed."

"The Rebellion will always need you." Mon smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
